


Thanks for the memories [Freddie Mercury's Eulogy]

by ginnyx



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: 1995, Character Study, Gen, Introspection, Made in Heaven era, Melancholy, brief John/Veronica, friends will be friends, it's about friendship and memory and fog
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 14:06:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18121964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginnyx/pseuds/ginnyx
Summary: Si era nell'autunno del 1995, la nebbia assediava Londra e John Deacon non riusciva a dormire.--"I ricordi sono le uniche cose che tengono saldi i legami con le persone che non ci sono più."Davvero è questo tutto quello che rimane? Vent'anni e questo è quello che ritrovi in mano?[Piccola riflessione su Made in Heaven e cosa ha significato per John.]





	Thanks for the memories [Freddie Mercury's Eulogy]

John Deacon si era appena messo il pigiama, pronto per andare a dormire.

Era il 4 novembre 1995 e a Londra la nebbia abbracciava la città.

«Allora domani è il grande giorno, vero caro?» chiese una voce femminile dal bagno.

«Dici per la conferma del nuovo album, tesoro?» rispose lui infilandosi nel letto.

«Certo, anche se mi dispiace che la tua carriera musicale finisca così» disse la donna uscendo dal bagno e affiancandosi al marito.

«Già. Una firma, un ok e poi Made in Heaven sarà in vendita…»

Sentendo la malinconia nelle parole dell’uomo, la moglie gli diede un bacio.

«Sarà bellissimo, ne sono sicura. È una specie di ringraziamento per i bei ricordi, no?»

«Hai ragione, come sempre», si concesse un piccolo sbuffo divertito. «E ora a nanna.»

Spensero la luce e la camera fu avvolta dal buio; eppure John non riusciva a dormire, i pensieri vorticavano troppo velocemente.

Si rigirò più volte senza risultato, finché sospirando ammise il suo problema: non voleva dare il consenso, non voleva che tutto finisse, non voleva—

Si passò la mano tra i capelli e decise che l’unica soluzione erano i sonniferi.

Senza fare rumore si alzò e camminò verso la cucina. Prese una pillola e la mandò giù con un bicchiere d’acqua.

Ecco, adesso bastava andare a letto, chiudere gli occhi e sarebbe stato il giorno dopo.

Sì, ma voleva veramente che il tempo scorresse?

John sospirò e si sedette sul divano, stanco come non mai.

Dalla sua postazione era visibile la finestra che dava sulla strada.

La nebbia non gli permetteva di vedere chiaramente.

I contorni si facevano sempre più sfocati, la strada perdeva forma e i lampioni la luce.

Come se la nebbia gli fosse entrata nel cervello…

 

 

Improvvisamente John scosse la testa e si portò una mano sulle tempie.

Meglio andare a…  _ _Montreux__?

Com'era finito lì?

Non poteva sbagliarsi, avrebbe riconosciuto quel lago tra mille.

Si voltò e una fitta al cuore lo prese.

Conosceva anche il balcone in cui si trovava.

Lo percorse in tutta la sua lunghezza e infine si concesse un timido sorriso.

«Bel panorama, vero?»

A quella voce John si voltò di scatto.

«Freddie—»

Era proprio lui.

_Oh dio, lui._

 

«Deaky, vieni a sederti qui di fianco a me, ti va?» lo invitò l’altro, battendo con una mano sulla poltrona vicina.

L’uomo ancora incerto si sedette senza mai staccare gli occhi dall’amico.

«Cosa… cosa ci fai qui?» chiese John, dopo un lasso di tempo che gli parve interminabile.

«Mi godo la visuale» rispose Fred accennando a un sorriso furbo.

__Che situazione assurda._ _

«Sai,» riprese subito dopo, «all’inizio non riuscivo a capire la bellezza di questo posto, poi ho scoperto il valore intrinseco della tranquillità»; si fermò a bere un sorso della birra che aveva in mano. «Come hai sempre fatto tu, dopotutto.»

Il bassista ancora stentava a capire, stentava a crederci.

«Già…» rispose soltanto.

Poi calò il silenzio tra di loro.

 

John era nervoso, si umettava continuamente le labbra, al contrario dell’amico che continuava a guardare sereno il panorama.

Osservò le pareti di quella che per molti mesi erano divenute la sua seconda casa.

Erano passati tanti anni, ma se chiudeva gli occhi sentiva ancora riecheggiare nelle orecchie le note delle loro canzoni, le canzoni dei Queen.

Già, i Queen.

Gli stessi Queen che dopo la sua firma sarebbero scomparsi, non avrebbero più fatto impazzire le folle, non avrebbero più litigato assieme.

«È— è stato difficile tornare a suonare senza di te, è una cosa… diversa.»

Non si accorse neanche di aver pronunciato quelle parole, le aveva tenute dentro per tanto tempo, forse troppo.

Freddie si voltò verso di lui con cipiglio serio.

«Sono contento che voi stiate esaudendo i miei desideri.»

Stava per tornare ad ammirare il lago, quando la voce di John lo bloccò.

«Sapevo che se non l’avessi fatto, tu mi avresti tormentato nei miei sogni per l’eternità.»

Sbuffò divertito dalle sue stesse parole.

__Non era forse quello che stava accadendo?_ _

«Fred… perché sei qui?»

C’era voluto un po’ di coraggio per chiederglielo, ma ce l’aveva fatta.

«Questo dovresti domandarlo a te stesso» rispose enigmatico l’interpellato.

«A me stesso?» ribatté stupito John, fissando gli occhi scuri dell'amico.

Concedendosi un altro sorso di birra, il cantante tornò a rimirare il paesaggio.

«Ormai avrai capito che siamo in un sogno, caro. Io sono qui solo perché lo vuoi tu.»

Non sapeva come ribattere.

Era vero, appena aveva visto Montreux aveva intuito di essere in un sogno.

Eppure era così reale, Freddie era reale.

 

Il silenzio tornò tra di loro, come un muro per dividerli.

Ma fu scagliata la prima pietra.

«Sai, l’altro giorno ho visto Laura, tua figlia. Mamma mia s’è cresciuta!» il cantante si fermò per una breve risata per poi riprendere. «Bellezza, fattelo dire, ha preso tutto da tua moglie.»

Il bassista sorrise a quel commento sulla sua figlia minore.

«Sì, hai ragione.»

«Proprio una signorina» disse con un velo di sorriso.

__Un'altra prova di come il tempo passava, ma i pesi sul cuore rimanevano._ _

«Fred, ha più di vent’anni, tra poco si laurea» rispose sentendo lo stomaco torcersi.

«Già così grande?» fece l’altro incredulo. «Mi sembra ieri che mi tirava i baffi per giocare!»

John si morse il labbro.

__Certo, ieri nell’estate dell'82!_ _

Freddie non dava cenno di volersi fermare e continuava a parlare con lo sguardo fisso avanti.

«Ecco, lei si che aveva buon gusto, mica come gli altri che—»

«Fred, basta, finiscila qui!» provò a dire con un tono risoluto, ma la voce uscì tremolante.

A quelle parole il cantante si voltò di scatto.

«John…» lo chiamò, allungando la mano verso di lui.

John fece un rumoroso sospiro angosciato, piegandosi e mettendo i gomiti sulle ginocchia.

«Tu non sai cosa ho passato, tu non sai cosa  _ _abbiamo__ passato.» sussurrò tenendosi la testa tra le mani e maledicendosi mentalmente.

Ormai la scatola era aperta, esplosa.

Tutto stava venendo inesorabilmente a galla.

«E invece lo so e mi dispiace…» disse Freddie con voce calda, appoggiando la mano sulla schiena dell’amico. «Credimi, John.»

Parole, parole, soltanto parole.

Dette da un fantasma, da un sogno.

__Ma se non era reale, perché faceva così male?_ _

Il bassista scosse lentamente la testa.

«Io… perché te ne sei andato, perché proprio tu?»

A quella domanda il cantante schioccò la lingua e si sistemò meglio sulla poltrona.

«Lo sai benissimo che non c’è una risposta precisa» disse tirandogli una leggera pacca.

L’altro ruotò la testa, finché il suoi occhi lucidi non incontrarono quelli scuri dell’amico.

« _ _C’est la vie,__ » annunciò Freddie con un sorriso, il primo vero sorriso della serata.

A quelle parole, a quell’espressione, il cuore di John sussultò.

Non era cambiato niente, non era cambiato niente dagli anni d’oro.

Era sempre il solito sbruffone, anarchico, testone, dolce—

Un singhiozzo scappò al suo controllo.

__Freddie, semplicemente Freddie._ _

Il cantante fece finta di non accorgersene e continuò il suo discorso.

«Ho avuto una vita felice e ho realizzato tutti i miei desideri. La mia malattia è stata causata dal mio passato e quest’ultimo è parte integrante di me.»

Non riusciva a guardarlo, ma le sue orecchie erano tese, non voleva perdere un secondo di quei attimi.

Intanto l’altro si concesse ancora sorso, prima di ricominciare.

«Lo sai, rinnegarlo sarebbe peggio che morire.»

Lo sapeva benissimo, non era stupido, però una domanda lo tormentava.

«Lo sei stato veramente, felice?» chiese esitante.

Fred si girò verso di lui tirandogli un pugno gentile sulla spalla.

«Sì, te lo assicuro» e incominciò a gesticolare, «e poi ve la siete cavata egregiamente anche senza di me. Il concerto è stato ma-gni-fi-co!»

Vedere gli occhi del suo amico scintillare d’entusiasmo dopo tanto tempo, lo rincuorò come non mai.

«L’abbiamo fatto solo per te, per sentirti più vicino» ammise sincero John.

«Mh,» mugugnò l’altro, puntando il gomito sul bracciolo e portando un pugno sotto il mento, come se stesse meditando, «quindi è questa la tua paura, Deaks?»

L’interpellato si voltò di scatto con il cuore in gola.

«Freddie— » supplicò sussurrando.

Ma l’altro non aveva intenzione di lasciare perdere e il bassista sapeva che quando si metteva in testa qualcosa era impossibile fermarlo.

«Tu hai paura di perdermi, hai paura che io scompaia definitivamente» disse.

Una leggera brezza tirò dal lago, quasi a voler distruggere quel castello di carta che si era creato durante gli anni, ma che quelle poche semplici parole avevano rotto per sempre.

La porta eretta intorno al cuore di John, intorno ai suoi ricordi, si aprì.

La tempesta lo colpì impetuosamente.

«Tu sei morto, per Dio!» urlò. «Sei morto il 24 novembre di quattro anni fa!»

Ormai ansimava e il suo viso era completamente rosso.

Avrebbe voluto piangere, avrebbe voluto gridare tutto quello che aveva dentro, ma non poteva.

__John Deacon non piangeva, mai__.

Fred capì e sorrise.

«È qui che ti sbagli, John» gli disse sussurrando. «Io non sono morto, vivo solo in un modo diverso.»

L’altro lo guardava senza mai staccare lo sguardo.

__Cosa voleva dire con tutto questo?_ _

All’improvviso il cantante si alzò e lentamente si diresse verso il parapetto del balcone.

Non ci fu neanche da chiedere che John lo seguì.

«La senti, senti la brezza, Deaky?» chiese lui per poi prendere un profondo respiro. «Ogni volta che qualcuno mi pensa i miei polmoni si riempiono d’aria.»

Freddie non lo guardava negli occhi, non c’era bisogno.

Il bassista stava per dire qualcosa, ma l’altro riprese il suo discorso.

«Lo senti, senti questo rumore, Deaky?» continuò, per poi posare una mano sopra il suo cuore sorridendo. «Ogni volta che qualcuno ascolta, canta, balla le nostre canzoni il mio cuore batte come non mai. I ricordi sono il sangue che scorre nelle mie vene.»

Prese un altro grande respiro socchiudendo gli occhi.

John si umettò le labbra e cercò di controllare il tremito che aveva preso le sue mani.

«Però…» provò di dire, ma ancora una volta Freddie fu più veloce di lui.

«Deaks, ti ricordi quella canzone che abbiamo scritto insieme per A Kind of Magic?»

Il bassista era perplesso, non vedeva il nesso.

«Sì, certo.»

Come poteva aver dimenticato quei pomeriggi di allegria e serenità?

Il cantante sorrise, come se gli avesse letto nei pensieri.

«Diceva “Friends will be friends”, ricordi?» insistette.

«Sì,» rispose l’altro, sicuro come non mai.

«E allora vedi di non dimenticarlo, caro» disse con una punta d’ilarità nella voce, mentre lo riprendeva con il dito, proprio come una  _ _vecchia signora__.

Uno sbuffo divertito gli uscì dal naso.

__Che coglione che era._ _

«Non lo farò, te lo prometto» anche se il tono era leggero, entrambi sapevano che non c’era promessa più solenne di quella.

Freddie scoccò la lingua contro il palato e fece finta di guardare un orologio immaginario.

«E ora vai, che tua moglie ha bisogno di te» disse tornando a fissarlo negli occhi.

A quelle parole John sentì di nuovo quella sensazione di confusione iniziale.

Come se la nebbia di Londra stesse tornando all’attacco.

Spalancò gli occhi capendo che il suo tempo stava scadendo.

«Aspetta, Freddie!» urlò al suo amico mentre il lago incominciava a scomparire.

«Dimmi, bellezza» e sorrise con tutta la sfacciataggine che aveva a disposizione.

Il bassista non poté che contraccambiare, era un sorriso contagioso.

Il balcone però incominciava a sfumare, non aveva ancora molto tempo.

John si aggrappava con tutto se stesso a quel sogno, a quel frammento di vita che non avrebbe dimenticato.

«Per sempre, Fred? Friends will be friends forever?» chiese allungando la mano verso quella figura che ormai aveva perso i contorni, ma era ancora riconoscibile.

La nebbia avanzava nella sua mente, non gli lasciava tregua.

La testa gli doleva terribilmente e finite le forze abbandonò la presa su quel sogno.

Quello stesso sogno che d’irreale non aveva niente.

E mentre Montroux sfumava sotto la sua vista e Freddie perdeva colore, una brezza leggera come una carezza ma carica come il fuoco gli sussurrò nell’orecchio.

 

_**Forever and ever, John.** _

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> First thing first: ho scritto questa cosa quando avevo 15 anni e non ho modificato niente se non un po' di punteggiatura.  
> Quindi, se risulta melenso, over drammatico a tratti? Lo so, ma non ho avuto il cuore di cambiare niente perchè... perchè ci leggo dentro tutto l'amore per i Queen che avevo allora, e che ho adesso.
> 
> La me!15enne aveva scritto kilometri di note, ma la me attuale è molto pigra e quindi ne include solo una, quella che probabilmente è la più utile:
> 
> "C’è un perché anche per la scelta di Montreux come luogo del sogno. In un intervista di molto tempo fa avevo detto che durante la produzione di Made in Heaven all’inizio avevano provato a continuare a suonare lì in Svizzera, però poi la tristezza verso quel luogo aveva preso il sopravvento e si erano spostati a Monaco, se non sbaglio."
> 
> E probabilmente so che questa fic sarà piena di imprecisioni: perdonatemele, giuro che è tutto amore ed entusiasmo.
> 
> P.S. Thanks for the memories è il nome di una canzone dei Fall out boys


End file.
